The invention relates to forest work units and, in particular, to a method, arrangement and user interface for presenting information describing forest work unit operation.
In what is known as cut-to-length logging, the timber logged from a forest is cut to timber pieces of a desired length already at the logging area. The effectiveness and cost efficiency of felling and cutting forest work units are influenced by a number of factors. Similar questions relate to the monitoring of the performance and cost efficiency of processes carried out by other kinds of forest work units, such as forwarders, and it is not at all always self-evident to the driver whether a work method is efficient from the point of view of productivity, energy consumption or other costs, for example.
Current solutions often make it difficult for the driver to monitor work efficiency sensorily. Sensory monitoring of the machine operation may even lead the operation to a wrong direction because although the running of an engine, for example, may sound efficient, in reality the engine perhaps could be used in a more economical way. Use of sensory methods for controlling efficiency of work performance is especially hampered by the large scale and complexity of modern systems. Mutually comparable work phases, such as similar handling of similar type of timber, do not necessarily take place one after the other but the type of timber may vary, which makes real efficiency difficult to monitor sensorily. Automation often plays a significant role in the whole and it, too, may complicate sensory observation and recognition of work efficiency. Attention may be drawn to wrong things, such as monitoring of single, easily observable key indicators, and an attempt to increase efficiency may, in the end, even lead to a decrease in efficiency.